Hand grips are commonly used as exercise devices to strengthen the hands and forearms of the user. One common form of hand grip is generally V-shaped and includes a resilient metal spring at the apex of the "V" and two grip elements of wood or plastic attached to the opposite ends of the wire spring, respectively. The two elements are spaced apart by the wire spring and can be forced toward each other when the hand grip is squeezed in the hand of the user. One problem with this kind of hand grip is in securely attaching the opposite ends of the wire spring to the grip elements. Specifically, there is a tendency for the grip elements to work themselves free from the ends of the wire spring so that they rotate during use, and this makes the hand grip difficult to operate. In addition, hand grips of this type are often too large to be readily grasped by persons with smaller hands, particularly young adults and women.
Another form of hand grip comprises a mass of rubber or other resilient material of an appropriate size to be grasped and squeezed. This hand grip can be difficult to control while squeezing and some units are too large to be readily grasped by persons with smaller hands.